Mystery Combat Man
Mystery Combat Man is a squad-based tactical first person shooter series about the Mystery Combat Squad, a mysterious group of people who shoot other people with the objective of destroying evil wherever they may find it. Description Mystery Combat Man was created in 2011 by Sergeant Stacker. The idea was to make a series of troll mods based on the first name he got from an online Video Game Name generator. The first result, was Mystery Combat Man. The next few days were spent making the troll mod designed specifically to be as abstract and obscure as possible. The game would later spawn several sequels created by both Sergeant Stacker and CrazyBubba64, which would continue to the 4th installment. The level designs are normally ripped from watered down community-made maps and WC mappacks from other video games such as the secret Demo Level Alzoc III from 2002s Star Wars Jedi Outcast II, and Test Chamber 09 from 2007s Portal using random textures such as out-of-place city skylines, character model faces, or enlarged achievements, few of these maps being original productions. Another staple of the series being blaring, out of place music such as Yo Home to Bel Air by Will Smith, All Star by Steve Harwell, and X Gon' Give It To Ya by Earl Simmons. The Mystery Combat Squad, as well as the enemies in game, are all interchangeable characters from Half-Life 2 with minor variations or differences, other than some being semi-translucent, some using a different model, and others just being recolored. Before getting taken down the first Mystery Combat Man from ModDB, the mod retained a 2.4/10 rating. Plot *Mystery Combat Man Level 1 - The Mystery Combat Squad begins their quest to purge the world of all evildoers, but they lack the money and resources required to do so. In order to fund their operation, they rob a grocery store. Level 2 - The Squad goes to Evil Incorporated while the CEO is in town and takes down their entire syndicate. Level 3 - The Squad is contacted and sent to Afghanistan to clear out a village. Level 4 - The Squad is tired of all the shit-tier fast food plaguing their city and launches a raid on McDonald's against Ronald Mcdonald. Level 5 - The Squad goes to the grand canyon after hearing about Halo Dinosaurs being spotted in the area. Level 6 - The Squad assaults Normandy Beach which has been taken over by Nazis. Level 7 - The Squad takes their landing craft goes to a portside city that is under the control of Darth Vader and his Stormtroopers. Level 8 - The Squad goes up north and takes out a garrison of Snowtroopers. Level 9 - The Squad goes to a gang-infested industrial site after hearing about their illegal Darth Vader cloning operation. Level 10 - The Squad makes their return to their hometown which has been ravaged by war and makes their last stand against the bad guys. *Mystery Combat Man 2: Electric Boogaloo *Mystery Combat Man 3 Level 1 - Evil Lair - The Squad battle against Combine Soldiers in Test Chamber 09, ending in a drop off down the elevator into water. Level 2 - The Squad battle Combine Soldiers in the Alzoc III Oupost, ending in the shielded reactor room. It is possible to noclip into the deeper complexes, albeit unlit and unused. Level 3 - Plottwist - Mystery Combat Man confronts Dr. Breen, before being bombarded by Headcrab canisters, Dr. Breen zombies, and Combine Soldiers reskinned to look like Alyx. Level 4 - The Squad storm a beach outside of a town full of green fast zombie Combine Soldiers, Red Mossman Metro Police, and presumably their leader, a Combine Soldier reskinned as Alyx using Annabelle that will abruptly yell "Enough of your bullshit!" upon death. Level 5 - Assault - The Squad attack a frozen research compound nearby the Borealis, battling .PNG reskinned Manhacks, Poison Headcrab Zombie Combine Soldiers using rocket launchers, and Headcrab Zombie Combine Soldiers using sub machine guns, ending with a canyon full of spinning objects, and three Mossman Headcrab Zombie torsos, colored Red, Blue, and Green. Level 6 - The Squad begin to attack a casino from the streets, and an alleyway, battling Headcrab Zombie Combine Soldiers carrying sub machine guns, Poison Headcrab Zombie Combine Soldiers using rocket launchers, and a yellow Dr. Kleiner piloting an advisor reskinned from a Combine Gunship. Level 7 - Desolation - The Squad is taken out by an explosion after a headcrab canister is launched away from them, with only Alyx, a yellow Dr. Kleiner, a Vortigaunt, Poison Headcrab Zombie, a Fast Zombie, and a Headcrab Zombie to assist. Mystery Combat Man must battle a horde of City Scanners with machine gun attachments below them in the ruins of a city. Level 8 - The Squad assault the front of a prison full of Metro Police and several trenches interconnecting around the level. Level 9 - Trap - A massive battle between the Combine and the Mystery Combat Squad takes place within Odesa's City, and probably the most abstract out of the maps. The Squad must battle an onslaught of Metro Police with batons as well as Manhacks that have objects attached to them like saws, spinning blades, Crowbars, and even combine soldiers and Rollermines. The most dangerous of all are the several different colored Mossmans firing rocket launchers, dozens of Combine Soldiers inside a café, and Shield Scanners protected by floating machine guns. Level 10 - The Squad drive down a long road using cars and tanks in an on rails rocket turret segment, defeating Metro Police, Antlions, Striders, Gunships, more antlions, and finally a massive G-Man made out of blocks with Mossman firing rockets at the top of the G-Mans head. Level 11 - Swamp - The Squad fight their way through a massive canal filled with green Fast Zombies and Headcrab Zombies, ending with a lone Antlion Guard. Level 12 - The Squad fight their way up through a winding swamp full of green mist, as well as green semi-transparent Elite Combine Soldiers and Fast Zombies. Level 13 - Ambush - The Squad fight through a sprawling ghetto full of Mossmans and Metro Police. Level 14 - The Mystery Combat Squad join forces with the Citizens of City 17 to combat the Metro Police and Combine Soldiers in the Beta Map of Half-Life 2's City 17. Level 15 - Rush - The Squad and the rallying Citizens of City 17 begin pushing back the forces of the Combine through the alleyways, full of Combine Soldiers, Metro Police, and even a blue Metro Police Officer with a Mine on his head, carrying a baton stuck in position. Level 16 - The Squad battle their way to the city center, attempting to make their way to Odesa's hideout. Level 17 - Attack - Mystery Combat Man starts in a ravine divided between a ruined stone bridge and two tunnels, one of which being filled with Rebels, and the other full of Metro Police. Atop the trench, there are Rebel Poison Headcrab Zombies on one side, and green Combine Soldier Mossman's on the other, both firing rockets at one another. The goal is to wait for one sides NPC's to die off and to cross the ruined stone bridge, or boardwalk to a wall looking like G-Mans face with flaming eyes. Level 18 - The Squad make their way into Odesa's base, a massive circular facility, originally the Air Exchange map from Half-Life 2 Beta. Level 19 - Finale - The Squad finally confront Odesa in the center of a silo, using a shield device and a sub machine gun, backed up by several Combine Soldiers. The battle starts after picking up the crowbar in front of Odesa. After defeating him, all other enemies in the room will explode. Level 20 - Upon their victory, Dr. Breen, a member of the Squad, departs after walking into a large building. Games Mystery Combat Man Mystery Combat Man 2: Electric Boogaloo Mystery Combat Man 2: Reprise Mystery Combat Man 3 Mystery Combat Man 3.5 Mystery Combat Man 3.9: Mystery Life Mystery Combat Man 4Category:MCM Category:Shitpost Mods